Surgical and therapeutic lasers using semiconductor laser as light source have been widely used in the medicine, dentistry and other areas. In order to increase the usage by practitioners, features of laser system need to be improved. A surgical laser with a fiber management system and disposable tips was described in the parent application. The present invention, an improvement over the Parent, utilizes a modular system with wireless control, touch screen programming, a removable fiber cable, autoclaveable hand piece, and versatile surgical tips.